


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by redhoodedwolf



Series: Sterek Week '16 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BUT HOW????, Human Derek, M/M, Monster of the Week, Sterek Week 2016, SterekWolf, Witches, Wolf Derek, but it's justified, lil bit of mudrder, read it silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/redhoodedwolf
Summary: “I have just the thing for you. A coin.” The witch produced a golden coin out of thin air and spun it around on her open palm; an innocent gesture ruined by the blood staining the hand due to the wound inflicted on her bicep.Derek was done with her tricks. He leaped then, tackling the witch and pinning her to the forest floor. She cackled, blonde hair spilling all over her face as she threw herself around. She had definitely cracked. She took the hand grasping the coin tightly between three fingers and bopped him on the nose with it, inciting more giggles. Derek snarled and tore her apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day six of Sterek Week!! Wolf!Derek is one of my favorite things and this was lots of fun to write!!

            Derek shifted into the wolf, and the witch crooned, “Oooh, a new player.”

            Derek was just about finished with this witch. She was honestly giving such a bad name to magic users. Stiles had gone on enough rants about her in the last week to convince Derek that she needed to be stopped, if anything to erase the stigma that witches were bad.

            But this one. This one was definitely bad.

            Derek really just wanted to tear her to shreds. He lowered himself to the ground in a pouncing stance and growled, baring his fangs.

            “I have just the thing for you. A coin.” The witch produced a golden coin out of thin air and spun it around on her open palm; an innocent gesture ruined by the blood staining the hand due to the wound inflicted on her bicep.

            Derek was done with her tricks. He leaped then, tackling the witch and pinning her to the forest floor. She cackled, blonde hair spilling all over her face as she threw herself around. She had definitely cracked. She took the hand grasping the coin tightly between three fingers and bopped him on the nose with it, inciting more giggles. Derek snarled and tore her apart.

            Once her heartbeat disappeared, Derek stepped off of her mangled body. He needed to inform the pack. He needed to call Chris and have him deal with the mess. Derek spat out blood as he shifted back to human.

            He rooted around in the pile of what used to be clothes of his to find his cell phone, and was relieved to find it intact. He shot off a text to the group, letting them know the threat had been dealt with while they were in class, but they should still come over to the house in the evening so he could rehash what happened.

            Chris let him know he would be there soon, so Derek retired the phone and examined his jeans, hoping that either they or his underwear at least survived the shift. The pants weren’t great, but they were something. Derek had to keep a hold on them, the zipper and button broken, as he waited for Chris to arrive and reprieve him.

            The witch’s body didn’t even twitch, so mutilated that Derek didn’t want to look. But he had to, just to be sure. Still secure in the witch’s stiff fingers was the coin, and Derek pocketed it, just in case.

            Once Chris got there, they nodded at each other before Derek waddled away, trying to keep the pants on as he walked. This would be much easier if he could shift back, but he wouldn’t be able to carry his phone or wallet then, and he was sick and tired of losing them. He was pretty sure the DMV was on to him, needing to get two license replacements so far this year alone.

            Finally, he got back to the house and he dropped the pants on the porch, walking naked up to his room where he tossed the ripped item onto the bed before going to take a long, luxurious shower before napping until the pack showed up.

* * *

 

            The next day, Derek woke up spooning a wolf.

            “Um,” Derek said as he pulled his face out of a back of dark fur. “What?”

            The wolf turned to look at him, eyes electric blue. It blinked at him, unimpressed.

            Derek tried to sniff out who this wolf was, but immediately crashed and burned. He couldn’t smell anything. More so, he couldn’t hear anything. He should have been able to hear two heartbeats, his and the wolf’s, but neither of them echoed in his head. He tried to shift, to pull on that inner line and unveil his wolf, but there was nothing there.

            Derek looked back at the wolf, looked down at himself, and then breathed, “Oh.”

            This was really bad.

            Derek stumbled out of the bed, and the wolf jumped off as well, saddling up to him without complaint. Derek searched for his phone and snagged it from the dresser. Unlocking it, he called his most recent number.

            “Mmh, what?”

            “Stiles.”

            “Derek,” Stiles groaned, sheets ruffling over the speaker, “It’s the morning. What?”

            “I’m not a werewolf anymore.”

            Stiles gasped, and Derek imagined him shooting up out of bed, fully dressed, like he was ready to go to war. It was an amusing image. “I’ll be right over.”

            Stiles hung up without another word, and Derek stared down at his naked body. The wolf at his side seemed to be judging him, so Derek shoved it out of the bedroom, locked the door on it, and ignored the paws scratching at the wood while he quickly got dressed.

            Being human was disconcerting because it _wasn’t_ weird at all. Other than knowing he was supposed to have the super smelling ability on top of everything else, his body didn’t feel that way. He didn’t feel sick or broken, he felt perfectly fine. It was psychologically freaking him out, a little, and he avoided looking at himself in the mirror when he brushed his teeth because he wasn’t sure he could face a human Derek Hale. Again.

            He thought about shaving, but when he recalled how often he cut himself with a razor without care simply because it would heal instantly, he thought better of it and left the thick scruff as it was.

            When Derek opened the bedroom door, the wolf practically jumped onto him, licking at his fingertips and sniffing behind his knees.

            “Woah,” Derek admonished it as he stumbled into the hallway, careful going down the stairs so that the wolf didn’t trip him. Once he got to the kitchen, he started to make himself coffee and popped some bread into the toaster. Derek reached out to see if he could hear if Stiles’ jeep was close, but remembered belatedly that he couldn’t anymore.

            It seemed he didn’t have to, though.

            Once Derek moved into the living area with his plate of toast a mug of coffee, the wolf at his heels, the wolf suddenly stopped, head cocked to the side. Two minutes later, Derek heard a car pull into the gravel driveway, and peeking through the window he saw Stiles fling himself out of it and up to the front door.

            Without knocking or asking for entrance, Stiles burst in and stopped abruptly when he spotted the wolf.

            “That. That’s a wolf,” he sputtered, eyes flicking from Derek to the wolf and back. “What?”

            Derek held out the mug of coffee towards Stiles, a peace offering, and responded, “You tell me.”

            Stiles took the mug, and Derek could already see the gears turning in his head. He took a sip of the drink and perched himself on the arm of the couch. The wolf stole one of the pieces of toast off of the plate, holding it gingerly in his mouth as he back away from the plate, but then snapped his jaws down over it, devouring it in seconds.

            “So. No powers.”

            Derek shook his head. “Nope.”

            “But there’s a wolf.”

            “Yep.”

            “So it’s safe to assume your powers are,” Stiles waved a hand at the animal, “somehow in a physical form?”

            Derek shrugged. “That’s what I’ve deduced, yes.”

            “Shit,” Stiles huffed, taking a long sip of the coffee. “So, you…?”

            “When I woke up it, er, he, the wolf, was just sleeping next to me. The split must have happened some time at night.”

            “So you weren’t feeling weird at all, last night?”

            Derek shook his head. “There was no warning. After the witch thing, I even took a nap before you guys came over, so if it had to do with sleep it would have happened then.”

            Stiles choked on a sip of coffee. “The witch. I bet she did this.” He straightened his spine. “Did she do anything to you?”

            Derek furrowed his brow and shook his head. “No, like I told you guys, I took her by surprise. She only —” Derek froze. “The coin.”

            Stiles perked up. “Coin?”

            Derek held out a finger towards Stiles, gesturing for him to wait a moment, while he raced upstairs to his room. The wolf seemed to enjoy the chase and barked at his running feet. Stiles laughed at them, but Derek ignored it.

            After getting out of the shower last night, he’d tossed the ruined jeans over his desk chair. He stuck his hands into the front pockets, searching for the coin he’d plucked from the dead witch’s fingers. He brought it back downstairs and handed it to Stiles, taking a seat next to him on the couch. The wolf, apparently not wanting to be left out, jumped up next to Derek, sitting up like he was waiting for something.

            Stiles ran his fingers over each side of the coin. “Wow,” he breathed. “Did you even look at this?”

            Derek shook his head, feeling a little stupid for not have before.

            “It captures your image rather well.”

            Derek furrowed his eyebrows and snatched the coin back, ignoring the indignant huff from Stiles. Sure enough, on one side of the coin was a startlingly accurate carving of his face looking to the right. Derek flipped the coin, and on the other side was a similar profile view, this one of a wolf’s head.

            Derek shook his head slowly, incredulous. “This has to be it. I didn’t think she’d done anything with it. Once I had her pinned, she like…tapped me with it, but nothing happened so I assumed she’d just gone insane and I —”

            “Took care of her. Got it,” Stiles cut him off, taking the coin back. “If this was a spell or a curse, it’s probably tied to this coin. Maybe breaking it would reverse it?”

            “Or I could be stuck like this forever,” Derek countered, the grim thought dawning on him.

            Stiles went silent, looking back down at the coin. “We’ll figure it out,” Stiles finally said, after the silence had stretched for too long.

            Derek broke the staring match he’d been having with the wolf to look back at the younger man.

            “In the meantime, we’ll let the pack know what’s up, talk to Deaton, consult some books. We’ll keep this away from Chris, for now. No need to involve him.”

            Derek nodded in agreement, thankful that Stiles knew exactly how to handle this and how Derek wanted to handle this without even needing to ask.

            Suddenly, the wolf at Derek’s side turned his gaze on Stiles. He sniffed, jumped off the couch, walked over to Stiles, and dove his nose straight into Stiles’ crotch. Stiles let out a pained noise, quickly snapping his legs together. Derek felt his face flame up.

            Derek snagged the scruff of the wolf’s neck and pulled him back, hissing curses at it under his breath. He honestly should have seen this coming (not that he’d had much time to think about any of this, but still). If this wolf was him, in a way, then the wolf would be attracted to all of the scents and things Derek was attracted to, he just wouldn’t have the human knowledge to stay in line. Stiles’ scent drove Derek crazy some times, but he tried never to let it show. But his wolf obviously didn’t have the same issues.

            The wolf dropped down to the ground immediately, staring sad blue eyes up at Derek like he’d dragged him away from a meat lovers buffet. “No,” Derek hissed. “Control yourself.”

            Derek looked back at Stiles, an apology on the tip of his tongue, but Stiles cut him off before he had the chance to speak. “Is that what you do?” he asked, eyes wide and thoughtful. “Control yourself?”

            Derek felt his face heat up. “We are not discussing this right now.”

            Stiles blinked, shook his head, and ducked his chin. “Right, sorry, bad timing. I just.”

            Derek found some courage in the pit of his stomach and blurted, “Later.”

            Stiles’ head snapped up.

            “Once this is all figured out. Once I’m…me again —” He raised his hand, stopping Stiles from interrupting, assuming he was going to try to assure Derek that he was still himself even without his wolf side as part of him. “—then we can talk.”

            Stiles’ eyes fucking _sparkled_. “Okay,” he said on a breath. His cheeks were pink.

            The wolf whined at Derek’s feet, and he wondered what Stiles smelled like right now.

            Stiles cleared his throat, shook his head again, and the awed look fell off his face in lieu of a more serious one. “Okay. Let’s get to working, then. The faster we go…”

            Derek let a smile break over his face. “Yeah. Let’s get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's more of this insanity on my tumblr at redhoodedwolf


End file.
